


Low flying panic attack

by fearsfordeers



Category: Original Work, Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Gen, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearsfordeers/pseuds/fearsfordeers
Summary: Когда «Burn The Witch» - гораздо больше, чем просто песня. Особенно во время очередного приступа, случившегося у тебя в метро.
Kudos: 1





	Low flying panic attack

**Author's Note:**

> Убедительная просьба читать под поставленный на повтор трек Radiohead – Burn The Witch.
> 
> Посвящаю Тому Йорку, Джонни Гринвуду, Колину Гринвуду, Эду О'Брайену, Филу Селуэю.

Эскалатор медленно погружает меня под землю. Еще несколько ступенек – и я утону в людях.

Наушники, хлипкие проводки – продолжение нервных окончаний, последняя и единственная тонкая броня, защищающая бесполезный организм от самоподрыва.

Первые ноты, заранее готовые прозвучать еще раз и еще, заботливо застилают взгляды возвращающихся на поверхность пассажиров метро. Смычки распиливают всю кажущуюся агрессию и осуждение, разламывают стены тесного подземелья, захваченного человечеством. До боли знакомые полутона. Не нужно торговаться с фантазией или закрывать глаза, чтобы тут же вообразить монохромную обложку альбома. Прекрасного альбома, который стал более эффективным лекарством, чем пустые слова невролога, увлеченного отсчетом минут, официально отведенных для твоего осмотра.

Всё в порядке. Всё всегда в порядке.

Дышать. Ровно дышать. Глубоко дышать. Раз, два, три, четыре, раз, два, три, четыре, неровно покачивая трясущейся головой, стараясь попадать в ритм, словно бы подражая резким движениям виолончелистов и скрипачей... Неверный счёт – синкопы: раз, два, триии! раз, двааа, трии-че-ты-ре. Шея подводит меня, неконтролируемо дрожит, создавая авторские непроизвольные смещения ритма, разбивая длительности на более мелкие.

_«Stay in the shadows»_

Захожу в вагон. Прислоняюсь к противоположной двери. Спешно оглядываю окружающих, опускаю взгляд, моля поезд о том, чтобы он скорее довез меня до нужной станции. Тем не менее, он предпочитает благо большинства тех, кого он хочет взять с собой в эту поездку. Нет времени прислушиваться к каждому, и он в этом прав, как прав и невролог, то и дело нажимающий на кнопку вызова следующего пациента.

_«Cheer at the gallows»_

Нездоровый пот и проклятый тремор, который только усиливается от повисшей на какие-то секунды многолетней тишины. Виселица? Публичный позор перед казнью. Лучше бы меня закидали камнями. Лучше бы они все видели мою дрожь и смеялись над ней, а я бы не замечал её и смеялся вместе с ними. Но я сам себе и судья, и преступник. Всплывающий на поверхность, чтобы его, для пущей уверенности, сожгли на костре.

_«If you float, you burn»_

Хочется закрыть глаза, уснуть, умереть, но тревога окончательно восторжествует, отключи я самовольно от действительности еще один канал восприятия. Стабильность окружающего мира, которую он не может со мной разделить, – один из стабилизаторов, позволяющих держаться на плаву, не крениться и не переворачиваться, захлебываясь собственным страхом.

_«Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция: Площадь Ленина»._

_«This is a low flying panic attack»_

Раскаты симфонического грома звучат в унисон с набирающим скорость поездом, пропадающим во тьме тоннеля. Растворится ли он в ней навсегда или доберется до следующей контрольной точки?

_«Bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-urn the witch»_

Спасительный голос, перекликающийся с десятками молчаливо-строгих голосов тех, кто находится рядом, но кого я упорно стараюсь не замечать. Вторящих ему и единых в желании сжечь ведьму.

Они хотят сжечь меня. Они сожгут меня. 

Но на самом деле им всё равно. Им действительно безразличны моя дрожь, моя слабость, моя паника. Они скорее бы выставили меня шутом, чем ведьмой, даже не подозревая, что без искры, спичек, огнива, углей я способен за считанные секунды вспыхнуть.

Я хочу сжечь свою панику. Я сожгу себя. 

Но ледяная кожа и градом катящийся по вискам пот не позволят мне загореться. Лишь выставят меня шутом, воображающим, будто он толкает поезд силой мысли, позволяя тому двигаться значительно быстрее.

_«Avoid all eye contact»_

Стоит задержать взгляд на ком-то – и паническая атака, минуя вагон, движущийся поезд и метрополитен, поднимется на поверхность, устремится ввысь, к облакам, преодолевая границы атмосферы, чтобы заледенеть, окаменеть и гигантской тяжестью упасть мне на голову.

На долю секунды меркнет свет. Диктор объявляет станцию, люди выходят и заходят, безразлично окидывая меня взглядом или не видя вовсе. Торопливо, наступая друг другу на ноги, двигаются вглубь вагона, чтобы занять свободное сиденье.

Королевский трон – для тебя, электрический стул – для меня.

Как они, без книги, телефона или иной спасительной панацеи, сидят друг напротив друга?

_«Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция: Чернышевская»._

Раз, два, триии! раз, двааа, трии-че-ты-ре... 

_«Do not react»_

Если бы только можно было не реагировать, все недуги растворились бы в слабо освещенном лабиринте метро. Не видеть тех, кто не видит тебя. Не поднимать вопросительно-агрессивный взгляд на тех, кто смотрит на тебя. Не реагировать на попытки паники овладеть твоим телом. Не вздрагивать от каждой остановки поезда. Не ощущать давление потрепанных временем стен, норовящих навсегда поглотить тебя, развеяв оставшуюся горстку пепла в тоннеле какой-нибудь станции, на которой ты никогда не выходил...

...Не чувствовать, как музыка гонит твою кровь по жилам в том ритме, который позволяет поддерживать жизнь в этом теле, не справляющемся со своим предназначением самостоятельно. Не превращать не поддающиеся словесному выражению ноты в часть своей души, удивительной и уникальной, как бы ей ни противостояли эти приступы, требуя от мелодии быть лишь одной из двух зол – предпочитая её назойливому шуму современного мегаполиса.

_«Чернышевская. Следующая станция: Площадь Восстания. Переход на станцию «Маяковская» к поездам третьей линии»._

Прислушиваясь к объявлению, сквозь наушники, цепляюсь за слово «Восстание» в наименовании нужной мне станции. Восстать против заразы, которая подчинила сознание и всё моё нутро себе. 

Еще больше людей.

_«We know where you live»_

О которых я ничего не знаю, но которые знают всё обо мне.

Делаю шаг вперед – и они становятся впереди и позади меня, окружая плотным кольцом, из которого я, возможно, не выберусь. Никогда.

_«Осторожно, двери закрываются. Следующая станция: Площадь Восстания»._

Раз, два, триии! раз, двааа, трии-че-ты-ре... 

Напевать про себя песню за шесть пенсов снова и снова, пока, смирившись, паника не запоет её вместе со мной.

_«Bu-u-u-u-u-u-u-urn the witch»_

Безумный дуэт на два голоса, вечное сражение, противостояние, запертое в вагоне, набитом ничего не подозревающими скучающими, уставшими, раздраженными, радостными, сосредоточенными пассажирами. Никто из нас не хочет быть ведьмой, которая сейчас сгорит на чёртовом костре.

Глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в воду. Ведь только мне известно, что ни я, ни мой противник не умеем плавать. Подхваченный летящим по рельсам поездом нарастающий звук струнных инструментов. Они звучат всё более агрессивно, победно и пугающе, упиваются едва уловимыми диссонансами, заставляющими меня гордо поднять голову и громогласно объявить войну приступу.

_«We know where you live»_

Я знаю, где живет моя паника. Ровно там, под ребрами, чуть правее сердца, где разражается болью поврежденный когда-то давно позвоночник. Поднеси к ней факел – и сгоришь целиком. Она не сожжет меня. Я сам сожгу себя.

_«Площадь Восстания. Переход на станцию «Маяковская» к поездам третьей линии». Следующая станция: Владимирская...»_

Кульминация композиции, привычно обрывающейся без ожидаемого финального аккорда, совпадает с большим шагом, перемещающим меня в вестибюль станции. Движение в сторону эскалатора, сопровождаемое вновь начинающейся песней, кажется мне триумфом, торжественным шествием.

Эхо привычных предупреждений о входе на эскалатор и сходе с него. Они так же бесполезны, как моя победа. Тебе кажется, что ты осторожен и что ты крепко держишься за поручень, и ты не замечаешь, что сырая после ливня подошва кроссовок скользит по ребристой поверхности ступени и ты падаешь, больно ушибаясь бедром. И лишь благодаря вспышке адреналина, а не разинувшим рты пассажирам, стоявшим рядом, моментально усаживаешься на движущуюся ступеньку, чтобы вставать без угрозы повредить пальцы или порвать толстовку.

Мне кажется, что я преодолел панику и что я не скован парализующим беспричинным страхом, волнами бродящим по моему телу и кидающим дротики в мое воспалённое сознание. Упиваясь долгожданным расслаблением, сменой обстановки, движением, я даже не замечаю, что моя победа – не результат восторжествовавшего самоконтроля или чудодейственного излечения. Мне кажется, она осталась там, уехала в вагоне, отпустив меня, прицепившись к кому-нибудь другому и терзая его...

Стоящий передо мной на эскалаторе человек почему-то решает, что ему более комфортно ехать задом наперед, и разворачивается, пронзая меня взглядом.

Вопросительно-агрессивный ответный взгляд и вновь вытащенный из кармана телефон. До смерти надоевшие социальные сети, лента, просмотренная уже несколько раз. Шея подводит меня, в очередной раз вынуждая изображать наклоны головы, чтобы скрыть непроизвольную дрожь.

_«Sing the song on the jukebox that goes»_

Раз, два, триии! раз, двааа, трии-че-ты-ре...


End file.
